Ice Age Switcheroo: Gobbling My Thanksgiving
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: Our loving switcheroo characters are preparing for Thanksgiving. When Laurence and Louis discover a turkey in the Ice Age, they and the other young animals try to hide him from the rest of the herd, including Diego. Story written by me and Kenneth0. Rated K .


ICE AGE SWITCHEROO

GOBBLING MY THANKSGIVING

A THANKSGIVING STORY

 **HEY, GUYS. I KNOW THIS STORY IS A FEW DAYS LATE, BUT I'M POSTING IT NOW SO I WON'T HAVE TO WAIT FOR NEXT YEAR. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS. PLEASE THANK Kenneth0 FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS STORY. HE'S BEEN AWESOME.**

 **PLEASE ENJOY.**

The leaves in Switchback Cove flew upon the wind as they landed on the ground. The colors were beginning to change now that fall has arrived. Not only that, but the holiday to give thanks had arrived. It was the day before Thanksgiving. Over in the open fields on the island, Junior and Stripes are standing around, holding a coconut ball. The two of them look around for any sign of their brother-in-law. They spot Laurence sitting under a tree that was pretty much stripped from its leaves. They smiled, knowing exactly what they were gonna do.

"Laurence," Junior and Stripes called out.

Laurence looks to see Junior and Stripes calling for him. He also spotted Stripes holding a coconut ball. Standing up, he said, "Oh, no. Not this again."

Once he walks over there, Junior goes up to him. "Hey, Laurence. Wanna play a little game of coconut ball with us?"

"Come on, Laurence," Stripes said, "I'll hold the ball and you kick it."

"No way is that happening," Laurence said, "I'm not that stupid. You guys are just gonna pull it away just like you did when you used to when we were younger and had always picked on me for being a scaredy cat."

"Come on. That was in the past. It's different now than it was back then."

"Don't forget that tomorrow's Thanksgiving, Laurence," Junior said, "What better way than to start off Thanksgiving than with a traditional game of coconut ball."

"Especially when kicking it off into the distance starts the game," Stripes said, "This is a big honor for you, Laurence."

Laurence walks over to the tree where he was sitting under earlier and gave it some thought. "I have this strange feeling that they're gonna pull it away, make me land flat on my back and kill myself. But it's Thanksgiving and they have to go by tradition. There's no way they can trick me on a traditional holiday." He stands in position to run. "I'm gonna do it. This time I'm gonna kick it to the moon." He starts running, but what a surprise. Stripes pulls the coconut ball away and caused Laurence to fall to the ground.

Junior and Stripes start laughing. Stripes held the coconut ball on his back. "Oh, man. I can't believe we actually did that."

"I almost thought you were actually gonna let him kick it," Junior said.

"Guys," Laurence said, "A little help here."

Still laughing, Junior held Laurence up. "Sorry about that. We couldn't help ourselves."

"But it's just like old times, right?" Stripes said, his laughter dying down.

"Yeah, I'll admit that it's just like old times," Laurence said, "But I think it's time to start acting like adults now and help the herd get ready for Thanksgiving tomorrow."

"You're right," Junior said, "Come on, let's go."

The three started making their way back to the herd. Oh, you just gotta love good memories.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Later that same day, Gladys and Earnest are outside the cave in a tree. In Earnest's paws was a stone plate with a twig sticking out in the middle. This is supposedly the satellite dish. Gladys was busy trying to find a place to set it up at so they could watch the big Thanksgiving Coconut Bowl game on the show hole. Teddy and Terrie were watching from below. They knew the game was important to the two sloths, but all it did was cause a fight like it usually does.

"I've got a good feeling about the hawks winning the game," Earnest said, "I guarantee it."

"The eagles have won a lot more games than the hawks have," Gladys said, "They're gonna peck those brown featherheads to the ground."

"Over my dead body. I bet you ten granny smith apples that the hawks are gonna win."

"I bet you twenty red apples that the eagles are gonna win."

"We'll just have to watch it and see."

"Well, we can't watch it if you don't give me the stupid satellite dish."

Terrie sighed. "Why can't those two just get along and stop fighting about everything?"

"Well, they met each other when they were old," Teddy said, "I guess that's why they fight about everything all the time."

"I just wish they would stop."

"They can't fight forever. One day they won't have anything to fight about anymore."

"I'm telling you that the hawks only scored one touchdown last year!" Gladys shouted.

"No, they didn't!" Earnest yelled, "I'm telling you that those eagles ain't as strong and fit as you say they are!"

Terrie sighed once again. "I guess that day won't come for a long time."

The two rabbits continued to listen to the two sloths argue. Will those two ever get along?

 **NEXT SCENE:**

It was Thanksgiving morning. The herd was inside the cave getting everything ready for dinner. Roshan and Cheril were preparing the dodo bird since they had more skills at cooking over the fire. Manny and Ellie were making the side dishes. Diego and Shira were getting the appetizers ready. Brooke and Sid were on dishes duty with Stephen and Rose helping them out. Although the two little ones like playing with the soapy water instead of cleaning. Gladys and Earnest were getting the snacks ready while Teddy and Terrie prepared the show hole. Buck was upstairs carving something out of wood. Crash and Eddie were outside playing sword fight with craved wooden swords. Peaches and Julian arrived carrying Louis, Bethany and their new baby, a boy name John. He looked so much like his father. Same eye color and fur color, but had his mother's curved nose. He was as cute as can be. And so tiny.

Junior and Stripes weren't really doing much of anything except sneaking into the kitchen from time to time, trying to taste test any of the food they could get their paws on. After their tenth time of sneaking in, Shira caught them and told them to go outside if they couldn't control themselves. Before they walked out, a delicious scent led their noses back towards the doorway of the kitchen.

"Do you see where that delicious smell is coming from?" Junior asked.

"Sure do," Stripes said, "And Laurence is taking it out of the oven."

They both looked to see Laurence pulling out a pie. The most delicious pie they had ever seen. Staring at it was made to be a glorious moment. The moment was ruined when their mother walked over to them.

"I thought I told you boys to go outside if you couldn't control yourselves," Shira told them.

"That's exactly what we were gonna do," Junior said, "Come on, bro."

Once the saber brothers left, Laurence placed the pie on the counter. Snow Belle walked inside the kitchen and nuzzles her husband. She smiled. "I could smell that pie from a mile away. It looks good. I bet it taste good, too."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see at dinner," Laurence said, "I thought my skill of cooking would come in handy for today. My mother always told me I had her genes to make a good dish."

"So what flavor pie is that?"

"Blueberry."

"Uh, oh."

"What? You don't like blueberry?"

"No, I love blueberry. It's my brothers I'm worried about. They devour anything that taste like blueberry. Not only that, but they will sneak up and take desserts from under your nose. Better watch out for them."

"Did I hear somebody say blueberry pie?" Diego asked, entering the kitchen.

"Yes, you did," Laurence said.

"Oh, no," Snow Belle groaned.

Diego smirked and walked over to Laurence. "So Laurence, how about I have a taste of that pie?"

Laurence rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry but no. You'll have to wait until dinner starts."

"Aw come on. Just a little bite?"

"No."

"How about a nibble?"

"No."

"Just one slice?"

"No!"

"Come on, just one little slice? That's all I'm asking, just one little slice?"

Laurence's anger started raging until he yelled, "No, Diego! I said no! No means no! You're gonna have to wait until tonight when we get ready for Thanksgiving dinner! So please don't ask me again!"

Diego sighs. "Sorry." He turns around to leave, but takes one look and almost lunges to the pie, but is pulled by the ear. Shira holds tight while Diego struggles. "Hey, what gives?"

"You are as bad as the boys," Shira said, "Come on, let's go." She continued pulling Diego's ear as they left the kitchen.

Snow Belle chuckled nervously. "I forgot to tell you that my dad's the same way my brothers are."

"Well, the men in this family are crazy about sweets," Laurence said. He removed the pie from the counter and places it outside on the window to let it cool. "It needs a few minutes to cool down."

Outside, the saber brothers were peeking behind some bushes to see Laurence placing the pie outside to cool. Even Crash and Eddie are staring, wanting to dig their paws in blueberry goodness.

"Oh, it looks so good," Crash said.

"If it were giant, I'd be swimming in it," Eddie said.

"I can't stare at it anymore," Junior said, "We need that pie."

"How are we gonna get it?" Stripes asked, "Everybody's inside the kitchen. They won't let us go near it."

"No need to worry," Crash said.

"Yeah, because we got a plan," Eddie said.

"Of course you do," Stripes said.

Crash and Eddie climbed up the tree next to the window. Eddie whispers to Crash for a moment. Crash nods and clears his throat. "Laurence, Buck said he needed you upstairs."

Laurence knew that was just to get him out of the kitchen, so he pretends to go along with it. "Okay, I'll be right there."

Eddie snickered. "He fell for it."

"Come on, guys," Crash said, motioning for Junior and Stripes to come over to the window, "Let's grab it before he gets back."

Before they could even touch the pie, Laurence takes it away, causing the four males to fall to the ground. Laurence chuckled. "I told you guys I wasn't that gullible anymore. Sometimes I am, but most of the time I'm not."

Diego and Shira walked outside to see what the commotion was all about. Shira sighed. "Will you boys leave Laurence's pie alone? What is it with men and wanting sweets? Sweets are a girl's best friend."

The boys sat there. Junior sighed. "The temptation for pie is killing us."

"Don't forget that you boys are already in enough trouble," Shira told her sons, "If one claw is laid on that pie, you boys will be grounded until New Year's Eve." With that, she and Diego left.

Stripes looked at the other three. "We're still gonna get that pie, aren't we?"

"Yep," they all said.

Soon the possum twins and saber brothers started forming up another plan to snag that blueberry pie for themselves.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Later that morning, Laurence heads out to find more fruit for his desserts. Snow Belle promises to watch over the pie while he's gone. This gives the four pie loving mammals a chance to sneak over to the window and grab the sweet juicy goodness. Crash looks through Eddie's eyes as binoculars. Nodding their heads, they looked down at their nephews and gave them the thumbs up.

"Operation 'Snag The Pie' is a go," Junior said.

"Can you explain the plan to me again?" Stripes asked.

Junior groaned. "The plan is to swing on the vines and whoever gets the pie receives the first slice."

"That sounds more like a competition than a plan."

"That's what makes it a fun plan."

"You guys ready?" Eddie asked.

"We're ready," Stripes said.

"Let's do this," Crash said.

They all climbed up on the tree. When the time was right, the four mammals started swinging on vines and tried their best to grab the pie. As they all neared closer and closer to it, their paws almost touched the pie before Snow Belle slaps each of their paws away. This causes their swinging to go out of proportion and ended up getting tangled together.

"Seriously, sis?" Junior said, "You just have to ruin everything."

"Well, I've got five words for you," Snow Belle said, "Don't even think about it."

"About what?" Crash asked.

"That pie is too precious to just sit there," Eddie said.

"Laurence worked hard to make this pie," Snow Belle said, "Be thankful that he made this. This is the day to be thankful." She walked away.

"We shall declare war in order to get that pie," Junior said.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Stripes asked.

"May I ask why you are so determined to get the pie if you are against everything we do?"

"Sometimes I like to see you fail."

Junior shook his head. "Forget it. Let's just get down from here and think of something else."

Before they knew it, someone cut the vines off from the tree, causing the four mammals to fall to the ground in a jumbled up mess. They looked up to see Teddy with one of Roshan's spears.

"Sorry, guys," Teddy said, "I had to get you down from here so you would stop messing with the satellite dish. See you later." He made his way back to the cave.

Once they finally untangled themselves, the four mammals devised yet another plan to get that pie. Nothing would stop them from getting the prize.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at the apple orchards, Laurence is slamming himself against trees to knock the apples to the ground. Only the sweet red apples can be used to make his famous apple cinnamon swirl. Once he got all the apples he could knock down, he started making his way back to the cave. He looked to see a trail of dirt coming up beside him. It was Louis. Popping out, he smiled and held out the basket of grapes.

"I found these for the grape jam you're planning to make," Louis said.

"Thanks, Louis," Laurence said, "So how's Bethany and the baby doing?"

"They're doing fine. Things have been good. The normal stuff's been going on. Sleepless nights, crying and everything else. Nothing that we can't handle, though."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that things are going well for you guys." That's when the two males heard a gobbling sound. Laurence had them stop a moment to listen. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah. Where's it coming from?"

They both heard rustling coming from the bushes as well as more gobbling sounds. They both walked up to it. As they get closer, they're surprised to see a turkey pop out. A sight neither of them have ever seen before. The two males looked at each other. Before they knew it, the turkey disappeared. It was like it wasn't even there.

"Did you see what I just saw?" Louis asked.

"I hope not," Laurence said, "I hope I didn't, but I know I did. But how is that possible? Turkies don't exist in the Ice Age."

"Maybe we were just seeing things."

"I hope we were. Come on. Let's head back to the cave."

As they were making their way back, they didn't notice that the turkey was following them. Hope he's not mistaken to be someone's next meal.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Back over at the cave, the possums and sabers once again failed at trying to get the pie. They had created a sort of machine that would try to bring the pie to them if they couldn't bring themselves to the pie. Before it could even work, Snow Belle removed the pie from the window, taking it back into the kitchen. After another failed attempt, the possum brothers stormed off and Junior pretty much gave up. Stripes was hoping that would happen.

"Why is it that my plans always fail?" Junior asked.

"Probably because you don't know how to make plans," Stripes said.

"Well next time you can think of something."

At that moment, Laurence came back while Louis followed. He saw his brother-in-laws talking to each other and decides to join them. "Hey, guys."

"Laurence, why did you have to go and make such a delicious pie?" Junior asked.

"Thanks to you, I'm so hungry, I could eat a turkey," Stripes said.

"Bro, turkeys don't exist in the Ice Age."

"Well, if they did, I'd still eat one."

At that moment, they hear gobbling sounds from around them. They wander all over the place to figure out where it was coming from. Jumping out from behind a tree, the turkey starts running around the place. Junior and Stripes are surprised to see a turkey scampering around the Ice Age.

Snow Belle runs outside to see what all the fuss was about. She gasped. "Is that a turkey?"

"I knew it!" Stripes exclaimed, "Turkeys do exist in the Ice Age!"

"Well, you did say you wanted to eat it, right?" Junior asked.

The turkey stopped in his tracks. He wasn't hoping anyone would consider him being dinner. He started flapping over to Laurence, figuring that he would protect him.

"Let's eat him!" Stripes shouted. He and Junior ran up towards Laurence.

Laurence held up his paw. "Stop right there."'The two brothers stopped in their tracks. Laurence gave them a look. "You guys are not eating this turkey. You both should be ashamed of yourselves. This herd is supposed to be civilized. Have you both completely lost your sanity?"

"Well, hunger is consuming us,"'Junior said.

"I agree with Laurence," Snow Belle said, "This turkey was not meant to be consumed. I forbid you to eat it."

"You guys are seriously starving us to death," Stripes said.

Laurence knew he had to bring some sense into his brother-in-laws. It was time to bring out the ultimate weapon. He placed his eyes in the form of a kitty cat's. He looked at Junior and Stripes with kitty-cat eyes and even meowed in the process.

"Laurence, that's not gonna convince us," Junior said.

They were surprised to see the turkey standing next to Laurence, giving them the kitty-cat eyes as well. Just seeing that was enough to give in.

"Alright," the boys said, "Just stop."

Laurence's eyes went back to normal as well as the turkey's. "I knew you guys would come to your senses."

"Well, we can't leave him out here," Snow Belle said, "The herd will be tempted to cook him. You know how Daddy is when he wants to try something new."

"Agreed," Laurence said, "Let's find a place to hide him."

They all walked away in search of a hiding place for the turkey. It wouldn't be easy, but they had to try. Trying is better than nothing.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Back over at the cave, Gladys and Earnest are now watching the beginning of the Hawks vs. Eagles game. They both had their apples ready to see who would win and who would lose. They both had confidence, but only one could win.

"This one's all for the glory and gold," Gladys said, "Come on, eagles! I've got a bet to win!"

"They ain't even started the game yet, woman!" Earnest shouted, "Shut up so the hawks can win!"

"Don't you tell me to shut up!"

"Can you guys stop fighting so we can watch the game?" Terrie asked.

"It's kind of hard to hear it when you two are shouting over it," Teddy said.

"Not until this bozo says the eagles are gonna win," Gladys said.

"Not until you admit that the hawks are better than the eagles," Earnest said.

"Why do we even bother?" Terrie said, sliding off the couch and walking away.

Teddy knew how Terrie felt. Hearing the two sloths fight all the time does get old. He knew deep in his heart that there will be a day where the two will stop arguing and get along. He knows it well.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Meanwhile, the four young sabers and Louis were on their way over to Laurence and Snow Belle's cave. When they got there, they let the turkey get accustomed to his surroundings. The only way he could do that was by running around and flying all over the cave. He wasn't bumping into anything, though. He was going in circles.

"This turkey is crazy," Junior said.

"We should probably give him a name until we can figure out where he came from," Laurence said.

"I know," Stripes said, "We'll call him Tom Turkey."

"That's the stupidest name I've ever heard," Snow Belle said.

"Well if you think it's so stupid, you figure out a name."

"We don't even know it's gender."

"That's why his name will be temporarily known as Tom Turkey."

They all heard a crash. They looked to see the turkey knocking everything off the walls and shelves.

Snow Belle gasped. "Stop him! He's destroying the place!"

"We'll take care of this, sis," Junior said.

"Oh, I hope they know what they're doing," Louis said.

The three males sabers start chasing after the turkey, trying to pin him down to make him stop. This scared Tom Turkey and made him run around even more.

"Guys, stop!" Snow Belle shouted, "You're scaring him!"

The three males stopped chasing the turkey and Tom Turkey stands still, happy to see that nobody has chasing him anymore. Now was their chance to calm the wild bird down.

Laurence starts to sneak up to him saying, "It's okay. Don't be scared."

Just like that, Tom Turkey flies out of the cave window and places himself in a tall tree to where nobody can reach him. The five mammals run outside to see he was high up.

"How are we gonna get him down from there?" Louis asked.

"One of you needs to climb up the tree and get him," Snow Belle said.

"I have a better idea," Stripes said, "Junior, come over here."

Junior walked over to the tree and faces his brother. "What do you want me to do?" That's when Stripes stands on top of his brother. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to reach the turkey. Laurence, get on top."

"I really hope this works," Laurence said, placing himself on top of Stripes. He looks to see Tom Turkey holding onto a branch. Laurence reaches out his paws to grab the bird. "Come on. Come to me." He was doing his best to keep his balance, but almost slips. He regains his footing.

"Hurry up!"'Stripes said.

"Come on," Laurence tells the turkey, "Come over to me." Tom Turkey moves away from him. "No, no, no. Come back. Come back."

"This is why I told you to climb the tree," Snow Belle said.

"Snow Belle?" someone said from behind the female saber.

Snow Belle turned around to see Peaches and Julian with Bethany and her baby on Peaches' back. The female saber gasped. "Peaches! Julian! Bethany! Uh, nothing's going on."

Peaches looked up into the tree to see the three sabers trying to get the turkey. "What is that bird up there?"

"Looks like a turkey," Julian said.

"Come on, Julian. You know as well as I do that there are no turkeys in the Ice Age."

The turkey tried flying, but ended up falling out of the tree, causing the three saber boys to tumble over. Tom Turkey ended up running after Louis, who was trying to escspe the wild bird.

"Grab him!" Snow Belle shouted.

Julian grabbed Tom Turkey with his trunk, getting a good grip. "He's a feisty little bird."

"I guess there really are turkies in the Ice Age," Peaches said.

"What the heck is all the commotion about over here?" said Roshan, walking up to the group with Cheril behind him.

"Is that a turkey?" Cheril asked, "I thought they all migrated twenty years ago."

"Looks like this one decided to come back," Julian said.

"We need to keep him hidden," Snow Belle said.

"You can't keep him hidden," Roshan said, "He's a wild bird."

"We at least have to try. My dad could be tempted to eat him if he's not somewhere safe."

"I thought we were a civilized herd," Bethany said.

"We are, but my father is tempted to chow down on anything that's meat," Snow Belle said.

"I think I might know where we can take him," Peaches said, "Follow me."

While they followed the female mammoth to find the best place for the turkey to hide, they didn't notice that Diego was becoming suspicious about them the whole time and saw they had a turkey. Something he was determined to sink his teeth into.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Back over at the cave, Gladys and Earnest continued watching the coconut ball game. Teddy had left after seeing that there was nothing interesting about the game. The two sloths kept their eyes peeled on the show hole. It was already the fourth quarter and it was only a few minutes left in the game. The eagles were only four points ahead of the hawks.

"Only ten minutes left in the game and the eagles are four points ahead of the hawks," the sports announcer said, "So far this has been a close game. If the hawks are lucky enough, they might actually win this."

"Come on, hawks!" Earnest shouted, "You were doing so well at the beginning! Score a touchdown!"

"So what?" Gladys said, "They're just gonna lose like they always do."

"Shut up, woman! I'm trying to pay attention!"

"Don't you tell me to shut up! If I were still an old bag, I would be smacking my cane on top of that noggin of yours and put some sense into you!"

"Stop yelling, woman! Something's happening!"

"Touchdown for the hawks!" the announcer exclaimed, "It's a tie game now!"

"The hawks are catching up," Earnest said, "Get those apples ready, Gladys. I've got a good feeling about this."

"You're just lucky," Gladys said.

They sat there watching the remainder of the game. Which side will win?

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Back over with the young mammals, Peaches was still leading them to the best spot to hide Tom Turkey. When they got there, what they saw was an enclosed pen made of logs. Peaches opened the gate door and motioned for the turkey to go inside. Without hesitation, Tom Turkey went inside the wooden fence. Peaches closed the gate.

"There," Peaches said, "Now nobody can get to him."

"Yeah, well what if he gets hungry?" Cheril asked.

"And what if he ends up having to go to the bathroom?" Roshan asked.

"It's only until Thanksgiving is over," Peaches said, "Then we can let him go."

"That still worries me," Snow Belle said, "If we let him go, he's bound to get eaten."

"Well, we can't keep him as a pet," Junior said, "He's a wild animal."

"Aren't we considered wild animals?" Stripes asked.

"Yes, but we're civilized."

"The question is this," Roshan said, "How did he end up in the Ice Age in the first place? Turkeys migrated twenty years ago."

"Maybe he had some sort of purpose?" Laurence asked.

"Whatever it is, I hope he was cautious about this rash decision," Bethany said.

Their conversation was cut short by Tom Turkey's gobbling and running around. This confused everyone. He was calm when he went inside the fence. Why was he freaking out now? That's when they heard snarling from behind some bushes. All of a sudden, they saw Diego jump out from behind, readying his fangs for the turkey. Tom Turkey flaps off into the sky right when Diego flops to the ground. The turkey escapes, but Diego starts chasing after it.

"Daddy, stop chasing him!" Snow Belle shouts.

"We gotta do something!" Julian said.

Laurence had had enough at that point. "That's it!" He starts acting like an enranged bull by growling furiously and pawing the ground. He wasn't gonna let Tom Turkey be chased around like this. Roaring loudly, he chases after Diego, running faster than he ever has. When he gets close enough, he pounces on his father-in-law. The turkey stops in his tracks.

Diego struggles in Laurence's grasp. "What are you doing?"

"You're not eating that turkey, Diego,"'Laurence said, "We're supposed to be a civilized herd."

"The turkey's in one spot!" shouted Louis, "Somebody grab him!"

"I got him!" Julian shouted, extending his trunk to grab Tom Turkey. Seeing that was about to happen, the turkey started running again. "I don't got him. Peaches, grab him!"

Extending her trunk out, Peaches grabbed the turkey. "I got him!" That's when the crazy bird pecked her in the eye and flew out of her trunk. "Ow! You stupid bird!"

"Peaches!" Julian cried, running up to his wife.

The turkey was on the loose. Diego's temptation once again got the best of him and caused him to do what he shouldn't do. He scratched Laurence, pushed the young saber off him and went back to chase Tom Turkey. Recovering quickly, Laurence chased after Diego.

"They're heading back over to the cave," Junior said.

"Let's go," Snow Belle told everyone. They all started chasing after Laurence.

Back over with the turkey and the sabers, Tom Turkey was trying to fly higher than he ever has. When he does, he hits the stone plate that Gladys and Earnest put up so they could watch the game. Tom Turkey falls off and hits the ground. Diego is starting to come closer to the wild bird, but is smacked away by Laurence.

Diego hits the ground and looks over at his son-in-law. "What is wrong with you?"

"He's about to get crushed!" Laurence shouted.

Tom Turkey see's the stone plate starting to slip away from the branches. Laurence comes just in time as he roars and throws the bird out of harms way. He runs off as well, thinking that he'll get crushed as well. Placing himself to the ground, he covers his head with his paws. The stone plate hits the ground, shattering in a million pieces. Thankfully, Laurence is safe from a close impact. At least Tom Turkey was safe as well.

Everyone else finally made their way over to Laurence, Diego and the turkey, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Are you guys okay?" Snow Belle asked.

They all heard Earnest and Gladys screaming inside. Apparently when the stone plate broke, the coconut game went off. They both ran outside to see what happened to the satellite dish. When they saw it was broken, they started arguing.

"I told you we should've put that dish up on top of the cave!" Gladys shouted.

"The show hole wasn't gonna have a good signal if it was up there, woman!" Earnest shouted.

"If you call me a woman one more time, I'll start calling you a woman! You act like a sissy, anyway!"

"This was your screw up! Now I'll never know if the hawks win or not!"

"I don't screw anything up! It's you who's a screw up!"

"What is going on out here?" Ellie asked as she and the rest of the herd walked outside. That's when they heard the turkey gobbling and became surprised.

"Is that a turkey?" Shira asked.

I thought turkeys didn't exist in the Ice Age," Manny said.

"Looks like we were wrong," Peaches said.

Ellie gasped. "Peaches, what happened to your eye?"

"The turkey pecked me." Peaches placed a trunk over her right eye.

"I'll go get some ice." Ellie walked back inside the cave.

"You guy's haven't been trying to eat the turkey, have you?" Shira asked.

"Well, uh..." Junior started to say.

"You see, the thing is..." Stripes couldn't find the right words to say.

"It was me," Diego said, "I wanted to eat the turkey."

"Diego!" Shira yelled in anger.

"I know what you're gonna say. I shouldn't have tried to eat it, but my temptation got the best of me."

"I thought this herd was supposed to be civilized," Sid said.

"We are, Sid," Brooke said, "Don't forget that sabers are carnivores."

"What were you guys even doing with the turkey?" Shira asked.

"We were trying to hide him so nobody would eat him," Snow Belle said.

"Eat him?" Sid asked, "Do you know of anyone in this herd besides sabers that would eat a turkey?"

"I guess we didn't think of that," Laurence said.

"The turkey is a symbol of Thanksgiving," Manny said, "He brought us all together."

"He sure did," Ellie said, walking out of the cave. She made her way over to Peaches and gave her some ice. "Here you go, sweetie."

"We should all be thankful to be together on this very day."

"That means we're not eating Tom Turkey," Laurence said. Everyone else in the herd agrees.

"Did you hear that, Tom?" Junior said, "You've been pardoned this year. Happy Thanksgiving."

Tom Turkey cleared his throat. "Happy Thanksgiving to you, too." The herd became surprised. Tom laughed. "I can see your surprised expressions. Yes, I can talk. I will admit that I have returned to the Ice Age to show the true meaning of Thanksgiving. Showing you all that has been a blessing. Oh, and for the record, my name isn't Tom Turkey. It's Archibald."

"Well, Archibald, would you like to be the guest of honor for our Thanksgiving dinner?" Laurence asked.

"That would be wonderful."

"Well, you're in luck," Shira said, "We just finished making dinner. Come on, everyone."

Everyone went inside to enjoy a wonderful meal. In the end, it's always the turkey that brings everyone together, whether they're cooked to perfection or enjoying dinner with you. We can all settle our differences. Even Earnest and Gladys stopped fighting throughout dinner and decided to call off the bet. What matters is the whole herd is together. No matter what, loved ones make the holidays more joyous and wonderful. Being together is what we're all thankful for.

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING**

 **CAST:**

 **MANNY...RAY ROMANO**

 **SID...JOHN LEGUIZAMO**

 **DIEGO...DENIS LEARY**

 **ELLIE...QUEEN LATIFAH**

 **SHIRA...JENNIFER LOPEZ**

 **BROOKE...JESSIE J**

 **CHERIL...VICTORIA JUSTICE**

 **ROSHAN...VINCENT TONG**

 **PEACHES...KEKE PALMER**

 **LOUIS...JOSH GAD**

 **BETHANY...ARIANA GRANDE**

 **JULIAN...ADAM DEVINE**

 **SNOW BELLE...SELENA GOMEZ**

 **LAURENCE...JOSH GAD**

 **JUNIOR...KIRBY MORROW**

 **STRIPES...MICHAEL ADAMTHWAITE**

 **GLADYS...WANDA SYKES**

 **EARNEST...TYLER PERRY**

 **CRASH...SEANN WILLIAM SCOTT**

 **EDDIE...JOSH PECK**

 **TERRIE...JENNIFER ANISTON**

 **TEDDY...MICHAEL STRAHAN**

 **ARCHIBALD...EDDIE MURPHY**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS.**

 **EVEN THOUGH IT'S LATE, PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
